The Cavanaughs
by notallangelsaregold
Summary: Future Spoby. Marriage and children. Featuring Ezria, Haleb and Paily.


"Spencer! I'm home." Toby yelled from the door. He got inside and looked around, but didn't see Spencer anywhere.

"Spence? Are you here?" He asked and waited a while for an answer. That's when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Spencer was calling. He pressed the green button and lifted the phone next to his ear.

"Hi, where are you?" he instantly asked after answering the call.

"Uh, I'm kind of stuck in the traffic and it's going to take like an hour to get home if I come straight home from here, so would you mind if I stopped by at the mall with the girls?" Spencer explained.

"No, that's not a promblem I guess. How long will it take? I miss you like crazy, Spence." he sighed. Spencer smiled in her car.

"I miss you too." She paused for while. "You know what, I'm going to stop by at the mall and meet up with the girls and leave them there to shop. I'm coming home ASAP."

"Good to hear. I love you." Toby smiled. Spencer smiled too.

"I love you too." She said. After the call had ended, she was already at the mall. She got out of her car, locked it and went inside to meet up with the three girls. Hanna, Emily and Aria. But as she got in, she saw a fourth one sitting with her bestfriends.

"Hey Spence, we would like you to meet my cousin, Serena." Aria introduced the new girl to her.

"Hi, umm, my name is Spencer. But you can call me Spence." Spencer smiled as they shook hands.

"Serena, I'm Aria's cousin, like you already heard." Serena smiled back. Aria sat down on the yellow chair at the coffee shop. Serena sat back down too and Spencer went to get an extra chair since the table's chairs were already sitted by Hanna and Em.

"Hey Spence. How is it going?" Hanna asked as she got up to hug her bestfriend.

"It's going alright I guess. I miss Toby, though. I haven't seen him in two days. The kids miss him too.."

"Yeah.. Hey Spence, you can go already. I see you want to. We'll be just fine." Em told Spencer. Spencer smiled to her and thanked her. She hugged everybody one last time as she left.

She got into her car and drove to the kindergarden to get Ariana and second she drove to the school to pick up Faith and Tyler. A second later they were home, she was already calling her husbands name. They had planned for the kids to suprise their father with a big "Welcome Home, Daddy" sign. Spencer looked around the house, and when there was only one room left in the whole house, she felt stupid not to look for him there first. She told their children to stay downstairs. She walked up the stairs and opened the big glassdoors that lead to the master bedroom of their. He was sleeping on the bed, the lights were on, he had his reading glasses on and a book on his belly. Spencer smiled at the sight of him in front of her. She bent down on her knees so that they were on the same level and pressed her lips on his. His eyes started to open up a little bit as the familiar lips were on his. He smiled into the kiss.

"Well hello." Spencer smiled at him.

"Hey." Said Toby as he stole an another kiss. She got under the covers with him and he put his arms around her.

"I missed you so much." Spencer said to him. Toby just smiled for a while, but then said:

"I missed you too. I'm glad to be home again. Where are the kids? I missed them too, you know." Toby joked at his wife. Spencer smiled as she kissed him one last time and then took his hand in hers and lead him down the stairs. Ariana was holding the other side of the sign up with Tyler as Faith held up the other.

"WELCOME HOME DADDY!" they screamed of joy. Ariana ran into his father's arms and he spun her around as they laughed together. Spencer smiled at the sight of their family toghether again. Toby held Ariana as he hugged Tyler and Faith.

"Me lowe you dawwy" Ariana said as she held on thighter.  
"Aww I love you too, princess" Toby said to her. He had been calling her princess ever since she was born, wich was two years ago. He landed Ariana on her feet on the ground and walked to his wife. She leaned into a kiss with him as Faith got Ariana to play and Tyler was eagerly on his way to do his homework. The two of them were both smiling as they watched their beautiful children doing their things.

"Look at what we've raised in just eight years." Spencer teared up. Toby wiped the tears off her face and smiled.

"Yeah. I can't even think what my life would be without you. Or them." he said proudly.

"I love you Toby."

"I love you too, Spence."

It was already nine o'clock and Ariana still wasn't in her bed.

"Ariana! Where are you?" Spencer said softly.

"It's time to go to bed, little girl!"

"I am not a wittwe giwl! I am a big giwl!" Ariana shouted under the dining table.

"Oh, sorry big girl, but it's also big girls' time to go to sleep. Witch reminds me, Faith! Have you already brushed your teeth?" Spencer yelled to upstairs, which was where Faith's room was.

"Yes mom, I have." After Faith had responded, Spencer was chasing Ariana again.

"Ariana! You don't want me to call the ticklemonster, don't you?" Spencer knew this would work. Ariana froze.

"NOOOOO! No tickwe monstie, mommy! Me no tired." Spencer smiled at her little girl.

"Well, I'm pretty sure daddy could read you something." Ariana smiled and opened her arms.

"Can you cawwy me upstaiws mommy?" She asked sweetly. Spencer lifted her up and carried her up the stairs. Once they were there, they brushed their teeth and got Ari into bed. Spencer kissed her forhead as she left the room.

"Good night, Princess. Mommy loves you so much."

"Good nighwt mommy. Me lowe you two. Now could you get dawwy, you pwomise dawwy would wead to me.." Spencer giggled.

"Of course. Sweet dreams, big girl."

After Toby had got Ariana to sleep, he got into the bedroom with his wife. He turned the lights off and got into the bed. He kissed Spencer's forhead and whispered to her.

"Good night, my love. Sleep well."  
"Good night, Toby. I love you."


End file.
